I'm Sorry
by C.V. Wilson
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Part of my new one-shot series called 'people talking in the bar'. Rhade apologizes to Trance after the events of What Will Be Was Not. Hints of RhadeBeka


A/N: Okay so I'm starting a series of one-shots I'm calling "People talking in the bar" which is about um…people talking in the bar. This is the second story in it. The first was Drinking is Bad for You and I'm working hard on a sister story about that one in Beka's POV because of high demand. Okay so two people asked for something like that but hey, who cares? Anyway, please read on and as always R&R but flamers will be thrown off cliffs. Very high cliffs.

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Andromeda I have just two questions to ask, what the hell are you smoking and where can I get some?

ANDROMEDANDROMEDANDROMEDANDROMEDANROMEDANDROMEDA

Trance sat in the bar. Well, there's really not much more to say about that. Trance sat in the bar. Harper was behind the counter, Doyle was seating on one of the barstools and Beka and Rhade were playing a card game a few tables over from Trance. Rhade…Trance quickly turned away from him. She was still hurt by what Rhade had said. He had said that it was her fault, that she was the one that caused everything to be lost. She didn't even remember Rhade before. She had asked Andromeda to tell her about the crew before Seefra. Andromeda had shown Trance a picture of Rhade before. Trance was shocked how could the man that sat a few seats away from her be the man in that picture. The man in the picture looked happy. His hair was cut short and his beard trimmed neatly. He used to be an Admiral, on Terazed no less, and while Trance didn't know what Terazed was exactly, she had heard that it was very important. She heard him and Beka laughing at something and turned her head. She saw them grinning at each other, cards in hand. Trance didn't know them as well as she would have hoped, but she had the strongest feeling that something was going to happen between them. There was this unspoken tension between Rhade and Beka and sooner or later someone was going to act on it. It was a gut instinct; something that was just there. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, she just knew. She just knew a lot of things, but she had no idea what to do with all this information. Her eyes wandered around the nearly empty bar again. Harper was talking to Doyle, pouring her a drink with a small gleam in his eye. Trance knew that he was telling her a joke from the slightly confused look on Doyle's face. Suddenly, a sound from her side made her quickly turn her head.

"No way! You cheated!" Beka flung down her cards at this accusation.

"Whatever Rhade! I did not cheat, you're just mad 'cause you lost to me, a mere human." A small growl escaped from the back of Rhade's throat.

"Being human doesn't have anything to do with it. You cheated!"

"I did not cheat! Stop being a sore loser. I won fair and square!"

"No you didn't! You cheated! You could never win against me in a fair game!" At this Beka's face went from slightly mad to furious. She stood up so quickly that the chair tipped over behind her.

"You know what Rhade, I am sick and tired of this! You can talk to me when all of the alcohol has evaporated from your body and you're completely sober!" With that little monologue she stomped out of the bar, causing the floor to shake with her steel-toed boots.

Rhade did not look happy. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temple with the tip of his fingertip. He got up and walked over to the bar and straddled a barstool. He and Harper seemed to start off a conversation, about what was Trance's guess. Trance thought about Harper. He seemed so familiar to her, the most familiar after Dylan. His boisterous nature and constant jokes, while annoyed the others, made Trance smile, which she was struggling harder and harder to do nowadays. It was frustrating her. She tried to be as happy as she felt she should be, but she couldn't. She blamed herself, for everything.

"…well, I'm not surprised. Trance has been really down too…" Trance looked up at the mention of her name. Harper and Rhade were talking about her with Doyle off to the side, listening intently. They continued talking but the didn't seem to noticed that she heard them. Trance pretending as though she hadn't heard and strained her ears to hear anything else that they might be saying but they were whispering so quietly that Trance doubted even Rhade could have heard from this distance. She was staring at them when Rhade turned his head to look at her. She quickly looked down and pretended that she was busy playing with the peeling paint on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rhade get up from the bar and walk over to the table that she was sitting at. She looked up at him.

"Um, can I sit here?" he asked her, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, of coarse." He took his seat carefully as though meeting Trance for the first time. He and Trance hadn't talked a lot, they weren't close and Trance doubted they had ever been close to begin with. She looked down at the rotting table, aware of the very awkward silence between them.

"Listen Trance, I wanted to apologize…." Rhade suddenly started and just as suddenly stopped as though he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say in the first place. Trance was quick to finish his sentence though.

"for what you said?" Rhade seemed to become, if possible, even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, for what I said. Listen Trance, I didn't mean you. When I talked about how we knew whose fault it was for our presence here, I wasn't talking about you. It's not your fault that we're here." Rhade lied a little about the last part. It was kinda Trance's fault that they were now living in Hell, but she didn't even remember what she did or why she did it. As far as Rhade was concerned, it really wasn't her fault. "In fact, Trance," he added, "if it wasn't for you, we'd probably all be dead. I know that I would probably have never stopped drinking. You saved us, in a way." Trance smiled at this. Rhade was relived that she was feeling better.

"Thank you Rhade, for apologizing." Rhade gave her a small smile.

"Okay, well, I have to go, um, find someone…" Trance gave him a smile, but it was different. It had an amused look to it, as though she was watching something mildly funny. She spoke with the same mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I suppose you'd want to apologize to Beka too….."

ANDROMEDANDROMEDANDROMEDANDROMEDANDROMEDANDROMEDA

A/N: Let me know what you think before I have to resort to begging.


End file.
